No Flock, No Heart
by Miggy4evah
Summary: When the Flock abandons Max, Iggy decides to stay with his one and only love. However, three years later, Max's old and new Flocks meet. What drama will ensue? First story! Don't hate, PLEASE! Don't like, don't read! THAT SIMPLE!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Miggy4evah does not own MR. It is all the wonderful author's, James Patterson. Also, this is my first story, so please, help me improve!

Max: 16, breathes underwater, super speed, Voice, leader of Flock, can make wings invisible on request, controls water/fire, healing powers, can make force fields.

Iggy: 16, great cook, makes bombs, breathes underwater, co-leader of Flock, controls earth/water.

Fang: 16, can turn invisible, breathes underwater, Iggy and Max's best friend, wings invisible on request, dates Nudge.

Nudge: 13, motor mouth, telekinetic, can feel leftover emotions, computer wiz, dates Fang.

Gazzy: 10, makes bombs, gas issues, blood brother of Angel, breathes underwater, mimics voices, Iggy's friend, healing powers.

Angel:8, can control minds, read minds, breathes underwater, blood sister of Gazzy, owner of Total.

Okay, so guys! I'm going to come up with some new characters of my own, but I need some help. Things that are starred like this * need to be filled out. The rest are optional. And if they have siblings, please fill out the information for them too! ;)

* Name:

*Age:

*Power(s):

*Sibling(s), if any:

Wing Span/ Color:

Personality:

Anything extra you think they need:


	2. Chapter One: Goodbye

Disclaimer: Miggy4evah does not own MR. It is all the wonderful author's, James Patterson. Also, this is my first story, so please, help me improve!

Max: 16, breathes underwater, super speed, Voice, leader of Flock, can make wings invisible on request, controls water/fire, healing powers, can make force fields.

Iggy: 16, great cook, makes bombs, breathes underwater, co-leader of Flock, controls earth/water.

Fang: 16, can turn invisible, breathes underwater, Iggy and Max's best friend, wings invisible on request, dates Nudge.

Nudge: 13, motor mouth, telekinetic, can feel leftover emotions, computer wiz, dates Fang.

Gazzy: 10, makes bombs, gas issues, blood brother of Angel, breathes underwater, mimics voices, Iggy's friend, healing powers.

Angel:8, can control minds, read minds, breathes underwater, blood sister of Gazzy, owner of Total.

Okay, so guys! I'm going to come up with some new characters of my own, but I need some help. Things that are starred like this * need to be filled out. The rest are optional. And if they have siblings, please fill out the information for them too! ;)

* Name:

*Age:

*Power(s):

*Sibling(s), if any:

Wing Span/ Color:

Personality:

Anything extra you think they need:


	3. Chapter 1- New Flock

Disclaimer: Miggy4evah does not own MR. It is all the wonderful author's, James Patterson. Also, this is my first story, so please, help me improve!

Max: 16, breathes underwater, super speed, Voice, leader of Flock, can make wings invisible on request, controls water/fire, healing powers, can make force fields.

Iggy: 16, great cook, makes bombs, breathes underwater, co-leader of Flock, controls earth/water.

Fang: 16, can turn invisible, breathes underwater, Iggy and Max's best friend, wings invisible on request, dates Nudge.

Nudge: 13, motor mouth, telekinetic, can feel leftover emotions, computer wiz, dates Fang.

Gazzy: 10, makes bombs, gas issues, blood brother of Angel, breathes underwater, mimics voices, Iggy's friend, healing powers.

Angel:8, can control minds, read minds, breathes underwater, blood sister of Gazzy, owner of Total.

Okay, so guys! I'm going to come up with some new characters of my own, but I need some help. Things that are starred like this * need to be filled out. The rest are optional. And if they have siblings, please fill out the information for them too! ;)

* Name:

*Age:

*Power(s):

*Sibling(s), if any:

Wing Span/ Color:

Personality:

Anything extra you think they need:


	4. Chapter One- Farewell

**A/N: *runs from angry mob* OK, OK! Sheesh. Sorry for not being able to update sooner! I could NOT figure out how to post a new chapter, and my computer is broken. This one is SO SLOW! And thank you all so much for all of the great characters! Anyway, on with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own this story. Unless….I'm in the middle of a MAJOR identity crisis!**

 **Chapter One: New Flock**

 **Max POV:**

Curse the Sun! Why is it so BRIGHT!? Groaning, I turn around to face electric blue eyes. Now, all of you must be thinking "What the HECK happened to Fang?!" Well, let me show you what happened two years, three months, and seven days ago. But who's countin'?

 _Flashback:_

" _Guys! I got us some food!" after a whole 35 seconds with no response, I went into the kitchen to put stuff away. "Max." God… I jumped about five feet. "Fang! Would stop doing that?!" The rest of the Flock gathered around Fang as he.._ _glared_ _at me? "Guys? What's going on" Angel, my baby, stepped forward first. "Max. I don't want you to be our leader anymore. You keep acting like you're my mom, and you're NOT! And I'm the stronger person! I should be the leader! You should LEAVE!" With this, she stepped over to stand behind Fang. I felt like I had to do this every day! Just as I started to explain that I was the leader and that' show it's going to stay, Gazzy stepped forward. "Max, I'm sorry, but I want you to leave to. You're so strict, and you never let us have any fun, or relax! I just want to be normal. Just…..LEAVE!" At this, I fell to the ground. "Wha-what do y-you mean, Gazzy?" Then Nudge "I want to just...be NORMAL, not being afraid of everything. I want to get a house, and STAY in it. I don't want to run anymore! I'm done! Just go AWAY Max!" Iggy walked over to stand by me. I looked up at him hopefully. He grabbed my hand, and pulled me up off the floor. The Flock looked shocked. Then Fang stepped forward. "Max, Max, Max. Ugly, stupid, strict, REJECTING MAX! Rude, harsh, judging! Can't you tell that we all want you gone? Just leave Max. Leave, and never come back." At this, I wiped away all of the tears that had escaped, and squared my shoulders. "This is the WORST MISTAKE you all will EVER MAKE! When you come CRAWLING BACK, EXPECT FREAKING PAIN! IF I EVER SEE YOU AGAIN, I WILL FREAKING RIP YOU ALL APART!" Iggy simply nods, then we jump through an open window, after I made sure I had my Max Ride card._

 _End Flashback_

So, yeah. My family, my flock, the people who I freakin' raised, the ONLY people who I loved and trusted, kicked me out, and decided I wasn't good enough. So now, Iggy and I took down Itex, and freed all of the experiments. Most of them didn't survive. But, all of the survivors decided to stay and join the Flock.

Just saying, this Flock is AWESOME! Now, we live in this awesome mansion. No joke. It has about 35 rooms. And we haven't even seen them all yet. Anyway, here's the Flock...

 **I was gonna be mean and end it right here, but... I think I'll be nice just this once! ;)**

Sunny (Female): 5, can read thoughts, but can't speak or control minds. She is also able to run up to 50 miles per hour. She has pretty wings, tawny brown with white tail feathers, and about a thirteen foot wingspan. Sunny has very little patience, she has a hatred of sitting still with nothing to do, and loathes having nothing to occupy her ever-curious mind. She has a seemingly unlimited amount of energy and needs to have something to put it into, or she begins to get fidgety. She has a habit of bouncing up and down when she gets bored, it's always a bad sign. She loves to take things apart and put them back together again. She either doesn't feel or is incredibly good at hiding fear, those who know her will never know which, but she doesn't appear to be afraid of anything, in fact, her response to most things is to chatter about some aspect of its appearance whilst shooing it away or escaping from it in some manner. She doesn't like bullies nor seeing people get hurt, but no matter how she appears, she is capable of sticking up for herself should she need to. While she might not seem it, she is actually fairly intelligent, and if there is nothing else to entertain her, she will have a book to read or something to take apart. She loves to learn new things. At five years old, she has the appearance of a girl five years older. Standing at 5'3, she has dark brown hair falling in ringlets to her shoulders. She often wears it in pigtails as it infuriates her when it falls into her eyes, which are golden brown, matching her golden skin. She's slim; if a little bit thin for her size. She has two siblings, Trax and Swift.

Trax (Male): 5 ½, Run at speeds up to 20mph, increased strength, mildly empathic. His wings are strawberry blonde with tawny-brown tail feathers and a wingspan of twelve foot. Easily excitable, Trax is curious about everything. He's very playful, he loves to play games, and his energy never seems to run out. He's very outgoing, and he's friendly enough although he can't stand kids that scream and cry because they can't have what they want. He's very nervous around adults and is always on edge around people he doesn't know. He has very little patience when he has nothing to do, he gets fidgety and destructive. However, when he comes across something that scares him, it doesn't take much to terrify him and send him skittering back to someone he knows for a hug and some reassurance. He really doesn't like to be on his own, he prefers to be with someone he knows. Trax is a very pretty boy, with a feminine figure and delicate features; it isn't hard to mistake him for a girl. His hair is dark blonde, cut roughly just beneath his ears, and his eyes are dark green, standing out against his dark skin and fragile features. He has two siblings, Sunny and Swift.

Swift (Male): 6, He can run at speeds up to 100mph, read minds, although he can't send thoughts, breathe underwater and has increased healing. His wings are pale brown, with coppery tail feathers, with a twelve foot wingspan. His wings are too stunted to realistically carry him long distances. Swift's hard to judge, because he never shows what he's feeling. He's very observant; he takes note of everything and everyone around him. He's very bold, and extremely protective over his flock (to him, this means Sunny and Trax), and can be incredibly hostile towards people he doesn't know if he thinks they might pose a threat towards them. He tends to be very suspicious of everything around him; he's very jumpy and does have a habit of seeing threats where there are none. He's certainly not afraid to fight, or to use his powers to help him win. He's pretty much merciless, he fights to destroy his opponents, and he never backs down from anything. If something doesn't work, he's quick to adapt, to change it so that it does work, and that makes it hard to win against him, because he's forever changing his style, there's no way of guessing what his next move will be. He has two siblings, Sunny and Trax.

Robin (Male): 9, can morph into a robin, and change hair color by will. His wings are 8 1/2 feet, stormy gray with small flecks of black and white. Robin is funny, a prankster, yet quite gullible. He also knows a lot about animals. He would most likely get along welly with Gazzy. Robin has dark gray eyes, light skin, and his favorite hair color is reddish-orange. He has one sibling, Rowan, his twin.

Rowan (Female): 9, can blend in well with surroundings, and shrink to half normal size at times (normal size is 4 feet. With wings reaching 9 feet, they are dark orange/brown with gray smears. Rowan is witty child, who knows lots about plants. She also loves to prank people alongside her brother. She is a very friendly, chattery person who would get along great with Nudge. With dark gray eyes, waist-length wavy auburn hair, and light skin, she is a very pretty child. She has one sibling, Robin, her twin.

Soara (Female):13, has raptor vision, super speed on ground, super hearing, and is a great hunter. She has red frizzy hair that is often in a ponytail, and bright green eyes. She is a funny prankster, always causing trouble, and she is quite sarcastic. She is good friends with Robin and Rowan, and she has no siblings.

Rocky (Female): 13, can control earth and fire, she is the silent type, much like Fang, but she also is very loving to the people she knows. Rocky is very much a tomboy, and absolutely HATES the color pink and dresses. Rocky has midnight black hair, reaching down to her waist, she has mocha colored shin, with a light reddish hue. **(I totally got that** **)** She is average height, around 5'5. Her wings are grey, with white tail feathers and streaks.

Flaire (Male): 14, controls fire, pyro, owner of Luthor. Flaire is very mischievous, and is Iggy's little brother, though only the Flock knows. Flaire loves Luthor, as Luthor saved his life. Flaire has light brown hair, hazel eyes, and pale skin. He also has many piercings and one tattoo of a phoenix on his left arm.  
Flaire's wings are red, orange and fiery yellow, like a fire, with a dark grey at the tips, and are a whopping 14.5 feet. Doberman dog, former attack dog

Luthor (Male): In dog years, around his teens. Luthor is just a normal Doberman, but he used to be an attack dog. He only trusts the new Flock, though he is most loyal to Flaire.

Well, now you know the Flock. Now, it's time to wake everyone up. This should be interesting.

 **Like? Hate? Review! I NEED YOOUUU! *desperate cry***

 ***cough, cough* ok, well…anyway! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 2

**A/N: Guys, I am SO sorry it's taken me so long to update. I wasn't allowed to do anything other than 'family time' during my birthday, and then I had to pack for vacation. I know you're all planning the most torturous forms torture for me. Um…that made more sense in my head. Please don't kill me just yet! The story isn't done! So, Max will now help me.**

 **Max: I will NOT do anything for you, you split up the Flock!**

 **Me: Hey! I told you to do this, so you do it!**

 **Max:…**

 **Me: I'll give you cookies…**

 **Max: Ok, OK! This weird lady doesn't own me or anyone else from Maximum Ride. *mumbles* I'd be afraid if she did.**

 **Me: Hey!**

 **Chapter Two: Wake-Ups**

 **Max Pov:**

So those electric blue eyes I woke up to? They belong to the best boyfriend in the world, Iggy.

After the Flock kicked us out, the School caught for a very short time. There, Iggy was my everything. I was depressed for a while, but then I figured out that I love him, and that's why I never felt quite right with Fang. Then, we found out that Flaire is Iggy's brother. I've never seen Iggy so happy!

Flaire then introduced Iggy and I to everyone else in our Flock. Naturally, Iggy and I broke them out, and now I'm the leader and Iggy's the co-leader. With the Max Ride card, we bought this amazing mansion! Right now, we think it has about 35 rooms …on every floor. We have five floors. Well, five floors of bedrooms. And one dining and cooking floor. We have the most up-to-date kitchen you could imagine, and Iggy loves it.

We also have a play and movie floor. Each member of the flock gets their own free room, where they keep all of their spare toys, games, movies, and all sorts of junk that won't fit in their rooms.

They also have bean bags, couches, and TVs in there so that they can cool of if they're mad about something.

In the backyard, we have a huge pool, with a small slide and a large pool. It also has a small, medium, and large diving board. Of to the side, we have a snack, candy, and drink bar. And lastly, a beautiful garden filled with all sorts of spices, flowers, and trees, tended by Rowan, of course. In the garden are small animals, like rabbits, and larger animals, like deer, trained by Robin to wait to be fed.

As leader and co-leader (and boyfriend/ girlfriend) Iggy and I get our own floor, the first floor of bedrooms. The first room is mine; the next is Iggy's. Even though we have our own rooms, we almost always sleep with each other. So, we keep a change of clothes for each other in our dresser.

And no, you pigs, we do _not_ sleep together in that way. We've been dating for two years tomorrow, and we both just aren't ready yet. I won't bore you all (Like I have been) and go through the details of my room. Basically, blood red and dark purple walls, red and white bed, one red, one purple, and one white beanbag, purple couch, white TV, snack bar. Welcome to my room. I also have a blood red laptop with purple vines creeping up the right side. We all have a laptop and IPhone 6 plus. If they wanted one, I also got them an IPod and IPad.

What? Sure, I may have abused the Max Ride card just a _little_ bit, but hey. I want them to have a nice childhood. Sure, half of them grew up in the school and are now too old to really be considered a kid, but I just want them all to be happy. I love them all so much, and they've been through hell and back.

Iggy's room is all white. He can see 100% since the school fixed him up when we got caught. But he told me that white is still his favorite color, since it's the first way he saw. The rest of the rooms are other rooms for the kids to sleep in, in case the kids have a nightmare. I normally wake up to find at least three kids in the spare rooms.

On the second floor are Sunny, Trax, and Swift. I think of Sunny, Trax, and Swift my babies, especially Trax.

After that is Robin and Rowan, separating the floors by siblings.

The next floor up holds Soara and Rocky. Even though they are very different, they're the best of friends. They are the same exact age, and everyone else is either a boy, or to young. Because of this, they got to share a floor.

On the fourth floor up, Flaire is content to stay with Luthor and only come out to pull pranks, eat, and set fire to Rocky's clothes.

As a matter of fact, I've been wondering what's up with those two. They would never look each other in the eye, and whenever they did, they both would start furiously blushing…Hmmmm. Musing; I walked into the bathroom, putting on my outfit. Black skinny jeans, dark gray tank top, and an off the shoulder blood red shirt. Black converse and I'm good to go! You might have figured out that I like dark colors. Good for you! You deserve a freaking prize. Note the sarcasm. Iggy groaned and walked in, mumbling about how he would start breakfast. Mmmm, pancakes.

My thoughts about the wonders about bacon and pancakes are interrupted by screaming and shouting upstairs.

"Flaire!"

Looks like Rocky's awake. And-

Flaire comes tumbling down the stairs, followed by a disgruntled Rocky.

"Hey!" She begins to shout up the stairs, and then realizes that everyone else in the Flock is asleep, and Flaire is right behind her. Her face turns red, from anger and embarrassment, and then storms up the stairs. Great. Two angry flock members and we didn't even have breakfast yet. Pushing all of these negative thoughts from my mind, I walked down the hall, pushing open doors to empty rooms, until…

Ha. Gotcha. It was just Sunny, Swift, and Trax, huddled together in a bed, with Swift closest to the door, then Trax, and finally, Sunny, cramped in between the wall and Trax. Even though we have enough rooms for them all to sleep separately, they always stay huddled together through the night.

"Guys" I whisper, stepping into the room. "Time to wake up."

Trax rolls over, and I can tell that they are all wide awake. Even though they look all relaxed and in the land of slumber, I know it's just about the easiest thing in the world to wake them up.

"It's just me, Max"

I walk into the room, and they sit up.

Trax runs over to me, eyes wide.

"Max, it was horribly! Erasers came running in, and they caught all of you in your sleep! They backed me into a corner, and…and…and-" I hug him to make him stop talking, and he looks up at me.

I sit on the bed, and he clamors up next to me.

"You know it was just a dream, right?" He nods, slowly. "And that I would never let you, Swift, Sunny, Robin, Rowan, Soara, Rocky, Flaire, Iggy, and even Luthor get hurt? Or captured by them?" this time, Trax nods rapidly, so fast his head is just a blur. "Good. Now, do you guys want to help me out and wake everyone up?"

In response, they all dart out of the room, and Swift yells back,

"We'll just help Iggy with breakfast!"

Grrr. Wait, did I really just _growl_? Oh well, tiny person I think is in my head.

You might not know this, but other than those three, it is very dangerous to try to wake up the Flock.

Some people throw fire-balls at me, others have their rooms rigged so that a bucket of glop falls on top of me, pelts of rocks are thrown at my head. And that, my dear friends, is why I am the only one who wakes people up.

Let's see. Entering Robin's room, I step on a piece of paper, which then flattens to the ground. Then, a marble rolls across the room to the bookcase, where a small paper cup lifts it to the top of the tallest book. It looks like the marble is going down stairs, because the books are in height order. At the end, the marble lands on a horn, this releases snakes in my direction. I have to stifle a scream, but then I realize that its toy snakes, not real ones. The snakes land on the floor, about five inches from me. The snakes landing trigger a wire, which rolls out with Robin's IPhone on it. The phone rolls right next to me, and announces, "NICE TRY MAX!" in Robin's voice. God, I think I just went deaf. I pull down the covers on Robin's bed, and when I see he's 'asleep', I just throw him over my shoulder. He begins yelling and banging on my back, telling me to put him down. When we reach Rowan's room, I toss him inside, the quickly close the door, so he can't get out. I wait a few minutes; then open the door to find…

Robin on the floor, rolling around. I walk over and crouch down next to him, then reach out my hand, letting it hover about an inch above his ribs, which he was clutching. In a few seconds he managed to jump up, and start attacking Rowan, who was in hysterics on the floor. Grabbing Robin around the waist, I threw him out the door and sent him downstairs to get breakfast. I turn around to ask Rowan what she did, but change my mind, shaking my head and sending her to get breakfast.

See what I meant by how dangerous it was to wake up the Flock?

Soara. Last Flock member to wake up.

I knock on the door three times. Nothing. Three more times. Nothing. I finally just open the door, expecting the worst. I look around, noticing how everything looks normal. I tiptoe to Soara's bed, and gently shake her shoulder. She turns around, and something stringy sprays all over my face. I rip the sheets off of Soara, and see the Silly String in her hand.

Soara takes one look at my face, and starts laughing. Loudly.

I pinch her ear, and drag her out of bed.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow! Max! I'm up! I'm up!"

"Oh, I know." I respond, and begin dragging her out of the room and down stairs. She manages to pry herself from my grip, and runs down the rest of the stairs.

There is only one thought in my head.

FOOD!

I run down the rest of the stairs, and see that everyone else has grabbed literally ALL of MY pancakes.

"But…but…but…" I mumble, unable to believe the sight in front of me. Iggy magically appears next to me, holding out a plate filled with pancakes, with cool-whip, sprinkles, cherries, and ice-cream on top.

I take the plate and fork he holds out to me, and sit down at the chair he pulls out for me. I look up at him, one eyebrow raised.

Looking around the table, I notice everyone smiling widely at me. What the…?

Iggy grins widely, and then produces a single candle. Candle?

He then places the candle in the middle of my pancake stack, and everyone begins singing.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Ma-ax, happy birthday to YOU!"

On the last word, confetti is thrown at me. Oh, yeah. It's my birthday. I think I'm turning…18? 19?

Iggy bends down and whispers in my ear, "18." "Thanks." I whisper back. Rocky turns to me. "How old are you?" "I am officially turning 18." I announce. Cheers erupt over the table. You see, the last time we were at the School, Iggy and I found out what our real birthdays are. **(A/N: I'll write them down at the end)**

Also, because I am eighteen, I can legally be the guardian of the Flock. This also means I don't have to bribe the cops to let us to live here. After eating, we head over to the theater room. Oh, did I forget to mention we have one of those? Sorry. Once in there, I notice the huge pile of presents against the wall.

Groaning, I turn around to face the Flock. "Guys, you shouldn't have done all of this for me."

"Ah, but we did." Iggy says, nudging me over to the huge pile of wrapping paper and ribbons. Sighing, I dive in.

Picking up the first thing I find, I see that it's from Iggy. And it's huge. I'm afraid to see what it is. But just to be safe...

"Is it gonna explode?" "No." "Is it gonna shoot fire at me?" "No." "Is it gonna try to kill me?" "No! Just open the present!" "Ok, ok! Sheesh."

Tearing apart the wrapping paper and tossing aside the bow, I am greeted with a large box. With holes in the top. Shooting him a quizzical look, I gently remove the top of the box, where I am greeted with two mewing kittens.

One is an adorable tabby, about the size of my hand, and the other is completely black, about the same size as the tabby, if slightly larger. I gasped, covering my mouth with my hands. I picked them both up, and realize the perfect names. "Wall-e and Haven." I whisper, and Iggy asks me, "What'd you say?" "This one," I say, raising the tabby a little bit "is Wall-e, and this one," I raise the black kitten a bit "is Haven." I announce.

"Aww.", Sunny, Soara, and Rowan coo over the kittens, and snatch them from my hands.

"Eh-hem" I cough, getting their attention.

"What?" Soara asks. "It's not like you can open your presents and hold the kittens at the same time." She pointed out.

Curse her logic.

Grumbling, I set to work, grabbing my next present.

-I am a line, and my name is bob-

Over all, I got fire starting set from Flaire, a new laptop from Rocky, a $300 dollar gift card to ITunes from Soara, a gift card for a free tattoo from Robin, cat toys from Sunny, Swift, and Trax, and cat food from Rowan.

All in all, it was a great birthday. Other than the kittens, my favorite present had to be the laptop from Rocky. It was all black, with blood red wings on the back. It also had the words 'The Flock' on the front.

We were all laughing at something Sheldon said on the Big Bang Theory, cake bits flying everywhere, when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" I yelled out to anyone who cared.

Still giggling, I opened the door wide, only to find…

The old Flock.

 **Duh, duh, duh! Ok, guys, I know I said I would tell you the birthdays, so here they are:**

 **Max: October 8** **th** **, 1997**

 **Iggy: December 19** **th** **, 1997**

 **Flaire: January 16** **th** **, 2001**

 **Sunny: June 12** **th** **, 2010**

 **Swift: May 14** **th** **, 2009**

 **Trax: April 13** **th** **, 2010**

 **Rocky: August 13** **th** **, 2002**

 **Soara: July 10** **th** **, 2002**

 **Robin: September 12** **th** **, 2004**

 **Rowan:September 12** **th** **, 2004**


	6. Chapter 3- What Are You Doing Here?

**All of you guys have been so supportive while I was on vacation and couldn't update. And I have no excuses for not updating other than the fact that I was grounded. I feel so ASHAMED! :(**

 **Max: You forgot something**

 **Me: It hurts!**

 **Iggy: Grace (a.k.a. Miggy4evah) does not own Maximum Ride or any of its characters.**

 **Max POV:**

Recap:

All in all, it was a great birthday. Other than the kittens, my favorite present had to be the laptop from Rocky. It was all black, with blood red wings on the back. It also had the words 'The Flock' on the front.

We were all laughing at something Sheldon said on the Big Bang Theory, cake bits flying everywhere, when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" I yelled out to anyone who cared.

Still giggling, I opened the door wide, only to find…

The old Flock.

End Recap.

I stood there, glaring at them. They all looked taken aback.

"Um, do we know you?"

Oh, yeah. Fang. You might know me from living in a freaking CAGE together for the first ELEVEN YEARS OF OUR LIVES! And we were DATING FOR THE LAST YEAR WE KNEW EACH OTHER! God, how much of a jerk could someone be? You might be thinking "Well, Max. I'm sure you were a genius and got wigs, colored contacts, peircings, tattoos, the whole package." If you thought that...

You were wrong. Well, Iggy has snake bites, and I have spider bites, but we can't look that different, can we?

"So, you came crawling back, hmm?" I questioned, examining my nails like this happened everyday.

The jerks just stared at me, looking confused. Now, I know what you're all thinking. Why can't Angel just read your mind? We have perament mind blocks up, that's why. It stops Sunny and Swift from getting headaches. Speaking of Sunny and Swift...working hard, I pull down my mind blocks for a second, and tell Sunny what's going on.

 _Sunny, honey, the old flock is here. Could you please let everyone know?_

I get an immediate reply:

 _Sure thing, are you guys gonna use code names?_

 _Nah, I don't think so. They should know who we are._

I quickly put the mind blocks back up. Putting mind blocks up is way easier than taking them down.

Angel looks nervouse, and I can tell that she's telling the Flock she can't read our minds.

Fang clears his throat and staps forward. "M-Max. We've been looking for you." He looks embarasse as his voice cracked.

Good.

With no warning, I jump on Fang, pinning him to the ground. I pull out my pocket knife, putting it to his throat. The other members of the old flock try to get to us, but can't pass my force field. Ha, losers.

"You thought you could come crawling back, huh? Say 'Sorry, Max, sorry we ripped out your heart and stomped all over it, sorry for betraying you after being bestfriends for 14 years, and dating for 2?' Hmm? Did you think I was gonna be all, Oh, that's quite alright! I just loved you all so much, your forgiven? NO! All of YOU ripped out my HEART and STOMPED all OVER IT! I HATE YOU ALL!"

Fangs flock was hysterical, trying to ram their way through the force field to save Fang.

My Flock heard the noise and ran out, then held the old Flock back. Iggy slowly walked over to the force feild and began to speak in a calm, soft voice.

"Max, baby. Could you please get off of Fang now? It's making me a little uncomfortable. Could you just let me in? I would like to help you."

I looked at him through the force feild, which made him slightly blurry.

"But, I wanna hurt him!" I protested. At this, Fang decided to talk. Bad decision making on his part.

"Max, would you kindly get off of me?"

I glared down at him. Then, I smoothed out my expression. In a calm, even voice, I spoke to him. "Either I get off after killing you, or I stay on a living, breathing Fangie Boy." I gave him my most angelic smile.

Iggy talked to me. God, will any of the boys here shut up?! "Max, please just let me in, and you can close the force feild right back behind me. Promise." Sighing loudly, I pulled the force feild down, Iggy stepped in, and I closed the force feild again. Iggy walked over to me and kneeled by my side.

I leaned up slightly, and pressed a kiss to his lips. I heard Fang growl. **( I decided that I would abandon** **all ideas of Fang dating someone. That would make this so story better, I think.)** "What are you growling about, Fang? I mean, after telling me to get out of my own house and calling, stupid, ugly, harsh, etc., I would think you didn't like me."

Iggy wraps and arm around my waist, slowly pulls me off Fang. I don't resist, I am extremely tired for some reason. I took down the force feild, and my flock let the old flock go. They immediately ran to Fang, who was still on the floor.

Suddenly, Angel turned to me, hold a gun, pointed straight at my head.

Crap.


End file.
